


Be Mine

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Wonho reminisces about your shared past





	

Wonho swipes through the hundreds of pictures of you and him in his phone. Some were at music show recordings and others on your days off. One thing that never changed between pictures was your playful expressions. Wonho finds the very first photo you had taken together, the day of your first broadcast. Your stage makeup had just been retouched and the sweat wiped from your brow. Both of you looked undeniably uncomfortable and unfamiliar with each other, but that changed not long after.

After meeting for days at work you built a bond with Monsta X and Wonho in particular. He would tease you by pressing his cold water bottle on the base of your neck without warnings. You’d respond with adding soy sauce to his coffee. That close relationship had to be toned down any time other people and especially around cameras. The both of you have seen how severe the reaction would be from fans on both sides if anyone appeared “too friendly”.

Wonho stops shifting through the two years of photos on a picture taken on your first birthday with Monsta X. Giant splotches of cake cover your cheeks and neck but your eyes are crinkled in laughter. Wonho smiles at how beautiful you look with your hair messily tied in a loose bun and your oversized hoodie that matches one of his.

As Wonho begins to fall deeper into his hole of nostalgia he hears the doorbell ring. Shownu speed walks to the living room and opens the dorms’ door. Wonho comes out of their shared room and the smile on his face only grew. You had a “Happy 6th Anniversary Monsta X” cake with their recent album colors. Wonho waves, his long sleeves pooling around his elbow. It didn’t take long for the smile to disappear. You put the cake on the dining table and kiss Shownu. The rest of the members jokingly ask for you not to kiss their father in front of them, that it is gross, before going to cut the beautifully decorated cake. But for Wonho he wishes he could honestly ask you to stop.

Every glance, smile and kiss stabbed into his heart. It was one more moment where he was confronted with the reality of your relationship. Wonho is only a friend, a good friend, but it wasn’t what you wanted. Your relationship with Shownu started two years ago, on your birthday. Wonho had been building the courage to ask you out, he even had the “proposal”, but was too scared to commit. All the questions of if you would say yes if you would laugh in his face, ran miles in his head for hours on end. He didn’t want to risk changing or losing your friendship just because he loves you. So he watched, helplessly, as Shownu swept you off your feet. The smalls gifts and heartfelt words would have wooed anyone.

Wonho snaps out of his internal rant and frustration to see you placing a loving kiss on Shownu hand before grabbing a slice of cake. You grab a fork and walk over to Wonho with an oblivious smile on your face.

“Congratulations, Wonho, you earned it.” You hand Wonho his slice of cake and your fingers brush against his while he takes the plate.

“Thanks. Uh, congratulations on your win last night! Must be nice to have so many under your belt.” Wonho can’t believe how awkward he feels talking to you as if nothing is going on, how much it pisses him off to have to pretend like he doesn’t want to hold your hand and kiss your rosy lips.

“Thank you!” You flick your hair in mock arrogance. Wonho notices a thin bracelet on your wrist. As someone who rarely wears jewelry, it strikes Wonho as odd.

So he asks. “What’s that?” He vaguely points at your hand and you roll up your black sweatshirt sleeve to reveal a gold bracelet with the words ‘Be Mine’ inscribed. Wonho’s breath catches in the back of his throat.

“Shownu gave it to me. For our second anniversary.”

The sinking feeling only gets worse the more he looks at the delicate jewelry. The cake suddenly looks vile and he can’t even stand the smell of your perfume. Wonho wants to throw up. Your face grows concerned as you see all the color drain from Wonho’s face and watch as he slowly seems to look grayer.

“Hey, Wonho, are you okay? You don’t look so hot..” You go to check his temperature with the back of your hand but he flinches away. He chuckles dryly before waving away your concern.

“I just don’t feel too good. I’m just going to lay down and try to sleep it off.” You nod slowly, readily eating up Wonho’s excuse without question. “It’ll pass.” Wonho turns around but quickly looks back. “Thanks for the cake.”

Wonho closes his door and slumps into his bed, his face pressed into his pillow. He feels the tears well underneath his closed eyes. The trembles shake his bed like a massage chair. Wonho silent cries into his pillow with the sounds of the rest of the members partying in the living room coming in like a muffled shout. It doesn’t take long for his pillow to become soaked.


End file.
